Journal
by Jazzmin-anime
Summary: Welcome to Kanna's journal and all her secrets.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Journal,

I should introduce myself I am Kannako but everything (including you) will call my Kanna. My friend kept a journal and said all great ninjas should keep one. So that's what I am doing. You may want to know who I am. Well, I'll describe myself. I have Yellow eyes, black long hair that's strait, I usually don't wear any colors other then black or dark purple. I like music and play guitar. (If you judge me you'll die.) I live in Konoha, Though I'm not from here. I'm on cell 7 team leader is Kakashi and my teammates Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. Naruto's a dunce but brave. Sakura's…. The worst person you will ever meet. Weak, stupid, fake smart, And no guts at all. I get so sick of her all the time. Then there is the last teammate Uchiha Sasuke, The only good ninja and decent guy in the bunch. Don't bother asking if I have a crush cause' I just don't have time for that stuff. You are probably wondering about my family. I don't know my mom, Never have, never want to. My father's a powerful ninja and a lot of people are scared of him. He's kinda weird but so am I. No, we don't live together I live on my own. I don't need anyone to take care of me. But I still visit my father sometimes, and no I don't have any siblings. Oh and I'm following my friends outline of this dumb stuff. I don't have time to waste. Maybe one of these days I'll take you training and write the things I see. But training now is of little use consider how strong I am. My father trained me till I was 5, so I started the academy later then most but still passed in a very short time. That's how I ended up becoming a 4th member of a team. I guess that's it since horror movies come on in half and hour and Im going over to Sasuke's house to watch them with him. Oh, the last bit about me and my family is that my father is special…. He's a Sanin actually. Orochimaru is his name. Oh! And I forgot the most important part: No one here knows he's my father at all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Journal,

It's been three weeks since the last time I wrote in you. I''ve been busy since we had a mission and Im walking to the sound village now. How did that happen you ask? Well, my dads smart and he has a lot of men inside Konoha, so I was able to get a 'training' mission to go train in the snow (The village they believe I'm from). I had to go the long way to get there but I'm finally in the sound, And making my way to the kage's house. Its not a tower, or that big like the 3rd's kage house. I like things that are simple, So my dad let me help when he built it. Its not so grand just a normal house. If there wasn't a a bunch of ninjas guarding the place. Ah, there it's finally here. Ok so now I just have to get past the million stages of security. (Witch my father always argued that it ws for MY protection.) But thankful Kabutos returning so I can just walk in with him. As soon as we're in the house walk off into my own room(s). I have 2: My bedroom and the Music room. I'll describe both sarting with the music room. No one else is allowed in there but Kabuto (but only when he _**has**_ to), My father, and me. Its full of guitars, Cd's, cd players, a violin, a couch, desk, a few pictures, and a photo album. I play guitar just so you know. Uh-oh theres the alarm, That means that someones attacking us. I'm suppose to hide in my closet in stay here. Witch Im doing now. I can't let them find me, Especially if they are from Konoha. But for now I'll just sit here and wait for the attack to take its course. People are coming this way… Great I don't want to have to fight but I might. Ok time to stop writing. Wish me luck Journal.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Journal.

Well this is just Great! The people were from Konoha and worse…The Hokage now knows all about me! I wonder what they'll do. I mean last time I checked Konoha and Tsunade weren't really Sound and Dad friendly ever. I mean I was caught in the sound Kaze's house. Now I'm sitting outside of Tsunade's office waiting. I hate this. As soon as Dad finds out I am dead. He told me to be careful and I wasn't very careful. I let someone follow me. I'm not sure how many got hurt when Konoha ninjas attacked. I just hope they don't make me leave Konoha or my team. I have actually started to fit in. Oh well I'll let you know later since they just called me in."


End file.
